


Scarred all the Same

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mai and Katara are supportive, Polyamorous relationship, Zuko and Aang find out that they’re poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang and Zuko finally figure out their relationship.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Scarred all the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Periphyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/gifts).



> This wasn’t exactly what the prompt was but I kind of wanted to put my twist on it. The original was, “ Something Aang and Zuko have in common: they are both instantly recognizable, by scar and tattoos. They can’t just be normal, and it’s a rare treat when they can be. When Zuko can just be normal and go on a normal date with a normal girl (Jin) or when Aang can just be a normal kid at school (as Kuzon). I don’t know how this would come up in conversation between them but it can still be part of their friendship. Especially after the war when the rest of the world expects the youngest ever Firelord and the youngest ever Avatar to fix everything and live up to their powerful titles while they are still teenagers.”

Aang and Zuko lay on the bottom of the tree, a mutual blanket thrown over the two with hot oolong tea in their hands.

It had been 10 years since the war and the two powerful benders were now settling down.

Izumi and Bumi had been born recently and Izumi had shown very promising signs of being a great bender.

Republic City had been building well.

Toph had Lin and the police force.

Sokka had a tribe to run.

Suki was the Clan Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Katara was pregnant again.

Mai was adjusting to having Fire Lady duties.

But each and every one of them could go out in public without being bombarded with questions, most of which they didn’t have answers too.

Zuko and Aang were stuck in power, in a constant loop of criticism and hate towards their techniques and leadership qualities.

They couldn’t leave their homes without being recognized.

So the two sought comfort in one another.

And they loved moments like these where they could get away from the struggles of life and just enjoy life.

Aang has grown considerably taller than Zuko and it irritated the fire bender to no ends.

But it helped in moments like these.

Zuko leaned against Aang and just breathed the crisp air of the night sky.

Aang chuckles. “What’s got you down?”

Zuko sighs. “Far too much work and too little time. Most of the advisors are just vying for my favor, not trying to help our nation, so I still don’t fully trust them.”

Aang nods. 

“You?” Zuko asks.

Aang bites his lip and looks contemplatively over the Fire Nation. “I - it’s just - you know Bumi is a non bender, a new kid is coming, Republic City is struggling, and I think….”

Zuko leans forward. “You think….”

Aang shakes his head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Zuko grabs his hands. “Aang, c’mon. We’ve known each other for forever. If we can’t vent our frustrations to one another, who can we vent them too?”

Aang looks at him silently before nodding slowly. “I think I love someone else.”

Zuko was taken aback.

Of all the things he expected, this was not it whatsoever.

Aang’s eyes widen when he notices Zuko recoil. “It’s not that I don’t love Katara! Really, I do. She is wonderful, kind, smart, and so caring. But I think I love someone else too. Is that….ok?”

Zuko thought about it. “I think….I might love someone else too but I also still love Mai.”

Aang tries to push down his feeling of hurt at those words. “Oh? Who?”

Zuko playfully nudges him. “You first.”

Aang takes a deep breath. “Katara was there with me from day 1, so I have to love her, right? But there had been someone else there for me that whole time. They still are. They help me through my troubles, my worries, my pains. They knew what it was like. And they never once ask for anything in return, just an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean their head upon. So I realized that I do indeed love them, as well.”

Zuko feels jealousy rear its ugly head. “Ah. They sound wonderful.”

“It’s a he,” Ansh suddenly says.

Zuko nods carefully, trying not to appear as crestfallen as he felt.

Aang leans back to attempt to reach Zuko’s height.

Zuko shakes his head in amusement.

“So….who’s the lucky girl?” Aang teases.

“It’s a guy,” Zuko says carefully. “He….he is wonderful. I love Mai, I always have, always will. But this man….he trusted me when no one else would. He cared for me and held me through my worst no matter what he was going through. And, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but whenever he’s not around, it feels like somethings missing.”

Aang shakes his head. “It’s not stupid. It’s love.”

Zuko looks Aang in the eye.

They are a breath away from each other now.

Zuko sees Aang’s gaze flicker form his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes.

In a surge of courage, Zuko leans forward and seals the space between them.

Aang freezes.

Zuko pulls away, panicking. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done-”

But Zuko is silenced by soft lips on his own.

Zuko immediately reciprocates.

The two pull away when air is absolutely necessary.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Aang admits.

Zuko huffs a laugh. “Me too.”

In a sudden burst of wind, Zuko is on his back with Aang smirking above him.

“So this is what you do in your spare time?” A voice says.

“Certainly more entertaining than I imagined,” another says.

Zuko and Aang freeze, slowly turning to look at the newcomers.

Mai stood amused at the edge of the cliff from where Aang and Zuko came with a snickering pregnant Katara next to her.

“Mai/Katara, wait, we can explain-” Aang and Zuko say at the same time but Mai waves them off and Katara interrupts.

“We knew it was coming. You two had a bond we could never understand. And we heard your whole conversation. I think it’s wonderful that you two can love more than one person,” Katara consoles.

Zuko smiles appreciatively at her.

Mai nods in agreement. “As long as the two of us get our fair share of each of you, we’ll be fine if you two are together.”

Aang’s heart was bursting with joy. “Thank you. Really.”

Mai and Katara nod and turn to leave.

Aang looks back down at Zuko. “Now, where were we?”

“Come here and find out,” Zuko murmurs, lips ghosting above Aang’s.

Aang laughs and finally places his lips atop of Zuko’s.

That spot under the tree was where Zuko and Aang had their small wedding with their close friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
